<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There'll Be Peace (When You Are Done) by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728223">There'll Be Peace (When You Are Done)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95'>mayawrites95 (mayarox95)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven was calm. And after everything that Dean had gone through, he’d finally felt at peace. But when he finally got there, it wasn’t Bobby who greeted him.</p><p>Or three times Dean Winchester was reunited with the people he loved and lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There'll Be Peace (When You Are Done)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dean opened his eyes, he knew he was in Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been to Hell before, and he’d been to Purgatory. And this was neither of those places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place was </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The way the wind blew gently through the trees and he could hear the river flowing from behind the cabin. This place was Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, even with Jack in charge, Dean hadn’t been sure that he was going to end up here. Truthfully, he hadn’t been a saint. He’d done things he wasn’t proud of. Many, many things. And he’d sure as Hell pissed off a lot of different people and entities while alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this wasn’t the Heaven that he and Sam had visited all those years ago. This wasn’t one of his greatest hits of his memories. He’d never been to this place before, and he didn’t quite know where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” he heard a familiar voice say, and every bone in his body froze. If he needed to breathe still, he was sure he’d be unable to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed as he turned around, and there stood Castiel, trenchcoat and all. He could see the mix of emotions on the angel’s face, sadness for Dean’s death, but also joy that he was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bittersweet thing, Dean supposed, that death was what united the two of them once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were in the Empty,” Dean said gruffly, not trusting himself to speak more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack saved me,” Castiel said, taking a step closer towards him, “Pulled me out of the Empty the moment he returned here. The past few months we’ve been overhauling Heaven. Making it the place it was always supposed to be. One where everyone could live together and spend the rest of existence without burden or hardship. One where people could relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not once did you think of dropping in on Sam and I, and I don’t know, maybe telling us that you were safe? That you were okay?” Dean said, irritation rising within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many nights had he spent worrying about Cas? Worrying about him being all alone in the Empty without anyone or anything around him? Wondering what that must have been doing to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if I’d be welcome,” Cas confessed, “Especially given how we last left things. I thought it would be better to stay away. To help fix up this place and get it ready for you and Sam when you showed up eventually. But you weren’t supposed to be here for several more decades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of accusation in his voice, and Dean closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? Occupational hazard,” Dean scoffed, as he in turn took several steps towards Castiel. “These things happen I guess when you don’t have a God pulling the strings and guiding you towards the story that he had predetermined for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the sarcasm was heavy in his voice, but well, he was dead. Sue him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me it was an accident,” Castiel said, with a hint of a plea in his voice. “That you didn’t die on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look suicidal to you?” Dean asked him in disbelief, “You were the one who gave up your own life and went to that place willingly. Don’t talk to me about giving up your life without a cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving you always has and always will be a cause that I consider worthwhile,” Castiel told him. “It was when I saved you from Hell. And it was when I sacrificed myself to the Empty to save you. I don’t regret either of those things. I don’t regret that me doing so kept you safe from Billy. That it kept you alive. And I’d make that choice every single time if it meant that you would live. So you could find happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you think that would work, Castiel?” Dean said with anger in his voice. Because dammit he was angry. “How was I supposed to be happy when you were gone? Everyone was gone. It was just Sam and I, and we were supposed to pretend that everything was fine? That it didn’t hurt that you were supposedly in the Empty for all eternity and Jack became some sort of hands off God that we’d never see again? I was supposed to what? Just get married to someone else and have a white picket fence, as if things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>? As if you didn’t tell me you loved me then leave me? What was I supposed to do, Cas? You didn’t even give me a chance to say anything back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have said?” Castiel asked him with a shake of his head, “I know you, Dean. I’ve known you for years. I know what you would have said if I’d given you the chance. It was just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>easier</span>
  </em>
  <span> this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For who?” Dean said furiously. “It wasn’t easier for me. You were a coward, Castiel! You told me you loved me, and then you were gone. I was the one who had to go tell Jack and Sam that you were gone. I was the one who had to keep going when you were gone. I was the one who never had a chance to tell you how much I loved you as well. I was the one you left behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel froze, as if he were unable to process Dean’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Castiel asked him, looking up at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Castiel,” Dean took a step closer to him, until there was only inches between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked stunned, and Dean took the chance to cup Castiel’s face with both hands, as he kissed him desperately, hungrily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As if to make up for all the lost years they’d spent apart from each other while he’d been alive and Castiel by his side. The months they’d spent without each other with Castiel on Heaven and Dean on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Castiel whispered as they broke away from each other finally. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dean exhaled, “I’d never forgive you if you’d moved on while you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if anyone could move on from loving Dean Winchester,” Castiel smiled, and Dean would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happens now?” Dean asked him, and Castiel intertwined their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want,” Castiel told him earnestly. “This is Heaven. We have all the time in the world to do whatever we want.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>All the time in the world turned out to feel like forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew time worked differently up here. While on Earth the years must have been passing in what felt like minutes for him, he couldn’t help but feel slightly restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Winchester had never sat still for a day in his life, and in death it was no wonder that he found himself unable to just take it easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Castiel greeted him, as he entered their cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t those words just bring a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that Heaven felt like a giant neighbourhood, with everyone he’d loved in one place at one time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had Sunday dinners with his mother and father, and it had been years since Dean had seen his father look relaxed with Mary by his side. And his mother was finally able to smile without a hint of pain behind her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby was just over the hill with a cabin of his own, reunited with Karen and looking younger than he had in years without the weight of the world on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Jo, Bill, and Ellen had their own place here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d be lying if he said there was one person he wanted to see more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought a guest,” Castiel said, as he came in and pressed a kiss onto Dean’s lips. The two of them had become very domestic as of late, what, with Dean as something of a housewife, staying at home, while Castiel performed his Angelic duties both on Earth and in Heaven. And well if Dean wasn't just a little bit jealous that Castiel was able to go down to Earth still while he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel had promised him to stop in and check on Sam, who was moving up in years. Sam had been relieved to know that Cas was fine and that he and Dean were together in Heaven. He’d retired from hunting when his wife, Elieen, and their son, Dean Junior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had choked him up when he’d found out that Sam had named his son after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Jack greeted him with a warm smile. Even as a God, Jack wore the same innocent smile he had while they were on Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” Dean exhaled, as a smile of his own broke out over his face, “Come over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack moved quickly, and Dean embraced the kid he’d thought of as a son in his arms. Despite their strange circumstances, Jack was family, and he was glad to know that he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Kid,” Dean said, as Jack pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you sooner,” Jack offered him, “I wanted to stay away. I did mean it when i said i didn’t want to be as present as Chuck was. I wanted to give Heaven and Earth a chance to rebuild without my direct presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here now,” Dean said, gruffly, “That’s all that matters. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been fine,” Jack said, in avoidance, and Dean gave him a look. “It’s been a lot of work to fix this place up. Between the Angels working in what they thought was Chuck’s interest, and Chuck, well, this place was a bit of a mess. But we’ve restored the Angelic presence. The Humans might not need to pray to me directly for me to grant their wishes or for miracles, but someone still needs to act to make sure Hell stays in check. Even with Lucifer gone, and Rowena’s laid back approach, there always is dissent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t you saying, Jack?” Dean questioned him, knowing that there was more he was leaving out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect it to be this lonely,” Jack whispered, “I may be everywhere and in everything, however I didn’t think I’d feel this alone. I don’t agree with what Chuck did. Nor do I condone him putting himself into the story. And I stand by the decision to stay out of human affairs. But I miss you. I miss Sam. I miss Miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who decided to stay away,” Dean reminded him gently, and Castiel nudged him. “Jack, you know you always have a place here. I’m dead. Castiel is an Angel. You’re hardly intervening in Human affairs if you wanted to drop by every now and then for dinner, or just to hang out for a bit. You’re family. And I know Mom would love to meet you. Dad too; he’s heard a lot from Mom and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to impose,” Jack hesitated, and Dean knew he was afraid. The last time he’d seen Mary Winchester hadn’t exactly gone well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She forgives you,” Dean told him, “We all do. Look what you’ve done here. You defeated Chuck. You gave us our free will back. I’ve been to Heaven before, Jack. And this place is so much better than what it once was. Who wants to live in the same memories over and over again like some sort of endless loop of moments long gone? This feels like a retirement. Something I never got to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Castiel with a smile, and Jack grinned at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy that you finally found your way to each other,” Jack beamed, “Castiel was lamenting about wanting to come see you. I am just sorry it took your passing for the two of you to get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at him sheepishly, and Dean couldn’t help the warmth that spread over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what Heaven was supposed to feel like. With Cas and Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally felt like he was home.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>While the years on Earth passed by, to Dean it felt like no more than days. He knew Sam was getting up there in years, and Castiel had told him that morning that it wouldn’t be long now before Sam joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, Dean wasn’t all that sure how he felt about it. Sammy was his little brother, and the fact that he’d be with them soon meant he was close to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had been the one who’d been able to live a long life. With Elieen and his children, Dean Junior, Mary, and Maura. He had grandchildren. He’d had a good life. But despite it all, Dean wanted him to have more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d waited for his brother outside the cabin that he and Castiel had shared. It reminded him of all those years ago when he’d waited for Sam outside his dorm room, not wanting to drag him from the life he’d been so desperate to set up away from hunting, away from Dad, and away from Dean. And here he was, waiting again, to meet Sam while taking him away from the life he had set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew deep down that he wasn’t the cause of Sam’s death. It would be natural; of old age. And that had been all he’d wanted for Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel had insisted on waiting inside alongside Jack, wanting to give the two brothers time to catch up. It had been decades for Sam since he’d seen his brother, and Dean felt his throat tighten knowing how he’d feel if he were in the opposite position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Sam asked him in surprise, as he appeared outside their cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sammy,” Dean said in a tight voice, trying to hold back his tears. Sam had always been the quicker one out of the two of them, and in a few seconds his brother had made his way over to Dean and pulled him into a crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” Sam said in a muffled voice, and Dean couldn’t help but hold his younger brother tightly. “I tried to live a normal life. I made sure my kids were raised as far away as possible from hunting, because I wanted them to be safe. I couldn’t lose anyone else to the lifestyle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sam,” Dean told him, as he pulled away from his brother. “You did good. Cas and Jack told me all about your life, and I’m so proud of the man you became.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make you proud,” Sam said tightly, “Jack and Cas told me that you were fine. That you were up here and that you were happy. But I never knew for sure. I missed you so much, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Dean said, throat closing. The last time he’d seen his brother, he’d given him a speech as he knew he was on Death’s door. He didn’t what would be in stock for him after he’d passed, nor did Sam. And he’d been certain that it would be the last time that he’d see his brother again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here the two Winchesters stood, across from each other, reunited after years apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it hadn’t felt like that long for Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Castiel, huh?” Sam said, lightening the tension they were both feeling, and Dean barked out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Castiel,” Dean said, feeling his heart warm at the thought of the Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Sam said, “You deserve to find someone who makes you happy, Dean. I know you weren’t okay after we thought we’d lost him forever to the Empty. I always wondered how long it would take the two of you to get your heads out of your asses and get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t fooling anyone, were we?” Dean asked, as he clapped Sam’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” Sam grinned knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess that’s all there is to it, then,” Dean said, knowing he didn’t have to explain himself further. Dad had wondered how Dean had gotten involved with an Angel, but Mom hadn’t been slightly surprised when he’d told her. Much like Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess all that’s left for me to say, is welcome to Heaven, Sam,” Dean said, as they began to walk inside the cabin where Jack and Castiel were waiting, alongside Mom, Dad, Bobby, Elieen, and Jo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had insisted on a giant banner that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome Home, Sam!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and had spent hours trying to make their home look just right to welcome Sam, despite Castiel telling him that it was just fine. In the months since Jack had taken over, Heaven had been fully established alongside order in the universe. He and Amara were one, working in balance just as the Darkness had always wanted. In Unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” Sam said in surprise, as he smiled seeing the group there to welcome him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home!” Jack said enthusiastically, while Mom moved to embrace Sam in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Sam said in surprise, “Dad? What are you both doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we were going to let our son show up here finally and not even come see him?” Dad asked Sam with a laugh. “We missed you, Son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Dad,” Sam swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist as Dean leaned into the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re finally all together again,” Castiel said warmly. Elieen would be up here in a few years, according to Jack, so Sam wouldn’t have to go long without his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re finally all home,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long road with many bumps and turns, but despite everything, they’d ended up together. As a family. He had Castiel. He had Jack. And he had Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all the hardships they’d faced, they were finally at peace. The fight was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they had all the time in the universe to spend together.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've probably been watching this show for the last ten years or so, and despite everything, I couldn't reconcile with the ending that in Heaven Dean never saw Castiel or Jack again, and it broke my heart. So I decided to fix it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>